


Suspended

by Nicnac



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She exists in a single moment." Yuuko character study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspended

She exists in a single moment, lives inside it like a cocoon of spun silk, fragile and strong.  She’s trapped there, in the space between one breath and the next, in the instant of a wish. Sometimes she can hear all of eternity slip right by, feel the slip of time all around her, while she sits poised and silent, continually breathing her last breath. So she listens and watches and waits, planning for the day when now becomes then, and she’s finally free.

And as strange as it may sound, she certain that is when she’ll finally feel alive.


End file.
